


Baby Got Bag

by Meatball42



Category: Tea (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Drabble, Gen, Rivalry, Tea, The Author Regrets Nothing, if you accept the gender coding of a pair of teabags, snobbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: The author is sorry but not sorry.





	Baby Got Bag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GloriousGoblinQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriousGoblinQueen/gifts).



> GloriousGoblinQueen, I know nothing about tea, so apologies if this is off. I hope you like this little treat anyway!
> 
> [Visual](https://www.harrods.com/en-gb/wital-tea/blueberry-and-eldeberry-tea-17-tea-bags-p000000000006067544?bcid=F010010030000) [references](https://www.harrods.com/en-gb/harrods/flowery-earl-grey-loose-leaf-tea-125g-p000000000005387747?bcid=F010010030000) [for characters](https://www.lipton.com/us/en/our-teas/hot-tea/plain-black/black-tea.html).

"Oh my goodness, Wital, look at that cheap new arrival!

Her ingredients are so declassé! She looks like

One of those American sweet teas

Of course, anybody who's anybody knows Americans have no taste

They only drink teas like _that_ because

They go down so easy, as it were

My word! Her packaging is as blatant as a flashing billboard!

And not even a hint of subtle flavoring

She's just... black."

 

...

 

"Wital, did that gentleman just buy the Lipton?"

"I believe so, Harrods. I believe so."

"Well. I did think he looked like a colonial."

"Indeed so, Harrods. Indeed so."


End file.
